Tears of Blood
by lilycarverjb
Summary: k these HAVE to be short so i can only BREIFLY explain so... basically girl is in abusive family girl meets boy girls finds out shes an elf, girl loves boy boy loves girl war, love, blood come on people! and hes heroic! story is better than sum. promise!
1. prologue

I look into your sad, wanting eyes. Your crying inside. You finally meet my gaze and I see the fear rip through you. You tremble but not for the sake of yourself but for the sake of me. A tear slides down your cheek and you swiftly lean in and kiss me. You then quickly out of harms way. The clashing of swords and shields then a cry or terror and defeat. A body drops. I know it is true and I run. I run until my knees give way. And then I can see is blackness, _all _blackness.


	2. counan

Chapter one: Counan

I was three when I first showed signs of magic. "The curse" they called it. I was "unnatural", I was not a proper lady, I was not… the average girl child. All my life was full of shunning and punishment by my embarrassed parents, and all the children thought I was odd. I had no friends but the animals. Until the day I met Counan, the day I turned twelve. It was a warm spring day on the twentieth of April. I was sitting under a tree in the middle of the field I had found not five miles from my home. Nobody bothered me there. No one knew about it but me. I was sitting with my only friends when I heard another horse approaching. I looked at my own her ears pricked forward. _What are you so happy about? _I asked her,

You will soon see she replied happily.

"Hello." panted the boy dismounting his stallion. I looked at him skeptically. He shrugged, but smiled kindly, "I'm Counan."

"Hi." I looked him up and down trying to figure him out. This stranger knew nothing about me, or who I was I realized. That is why he was speaking to me. I was curious, "I am-" I paused and thought about making up a name so that this-boy- wouldn't know my true self and I might make a friend- I decided against it "Aroara," I said, "my name is Aroara."

"Ah the trouble maker." He teased. "I have heard a lot about you, funny I have only just arrived today." I glared at him through my ginger hair that was always down over my face. _I don't think your odd. _I gaped at the stranger in front of me. _I heard of your abilities. I too have them _he smiled in a way that was somewhat comforting. I grinned in spite of myself. He was speaking to me mind to mind. Something I had only done with animals for there was no one with that power.

How did you hear of my ability?

Not important.

What are _you? _I inquired looking at his tall figure and pointed ears.

are I inquired looking at his tall figure and pointed ears.

What do you think I am? His question was quizzical, his eyes dancing with amusement.

I can't say. I have never seen one like you. I raised an eyebrow at him.

I am an elf. That is why I can speak to you mind to mind. He raised his brow back, imitating me, making me laugh. I pushed my hair back behind my ears, wincing as I remembered the pain.- As a young child my father had cut them, my ears. It was so long ago I couldn't remember why he cut them.- Counan just cocked his head and stared.

"I thought elves were only tales." I said regaining my composer.

"It is what the humans tell to the children. They do not want them to know of our existence. It only causes chaos and rivalry they say. We elves used to live in peace along with the humans. Until they decided not to be a part of us and make us slaves. There was Tears of Blood - the war- and we have not spoken since."

"Tears Of Blood, _we_ elves _those _humans? What does this mean? And if you are an elf and I am a human, why are you here and why do you speak to me?"

"You will know in due time. As for why I speak to you," he mounted his horse grinning, "You are not them by flesh or blood." she mounted Casey pondering._ I am not them by flesh or blood? What does that mean? I am not human? _

All in due time. Lets ride. He took off heading across the field and I followed, galloping behind him.

You ride well. Counan confided. _How could you learn when you live among people who will not teach you? _

I taught myself. It's what one does when they have no one.

You have me. He told me sternly. _Do not forget it. _

But we hardly just met.

Do you trust me? He inquired

Counan confided. He told me sternly. He inquired 

Yes… I gave him a look.

Then you have me. He stated simply. I smiled and knew I had met a friend.

I had better be going or I will be in trouble. I told him.

I will see you tomorrow perhaps? He asked slyly.

Count on it. I've made a friend I'm not going to loose him. I replied earnestly.

Until then. He smiled

Until then. I replied mounting Casey. I rode home and arrived just in time for supper.

"Where have you been?" My father demanded as I walked through the door.

"Out." I replied, smiling as sweetly as I possibly could without it seeming fake.

"You need to learn to be home in time for dinner!" He yelled, standing up to face me.

"Chardon, don't," My mother said half-heartedly and looked at me with disgust, "she… she's not… worth it." The tears welled up in my eyes. And though I tried not to let them, they fell slowly down my reddening cheeks. My parents hated me. They thought I was nothing. An odd good for nothing… nothing. My father approached me shaking with unnecessary rage.

He whispered, "You're lucky I don't tan your hide. It will happen later. You can count on it." he kissed me falsely on the head smiling, and stormed back to his seat.

"Eat!" My father growled, his mouth full of the nights meal. a hearty rabbits stew. I winced as he slurped up the innocent creature into his uncaring lips.

Then I looked down at my own dinner, a thin broth and potatoes. It was the normal way of life. I was the unwanted cub. After dinner I went to bed, my stomach still growling. I covered myself in the cloth I was informed was a blanket and slept restlessly through the night.

I awoke the next morning early, pulled on my shirt and breeches over my underclothes and waited until I heard the hoofs fade; a sign that my father had left for work.

I raced out of my room, excited to see Counan. I Went to our barn, mounted Casey and started to lope to the field, Eros trailing behind me.

would you wait! he yelped struggling to keep up.

sorry. Stop Casey. she huffed but obeyed. _jump up then. _Eros leaped onto Casey, making her tense slightly. _are you on? Good. Lets go. _I looked around the field for Counan but couldn't find him. Sighing I sat down under the apple tree. _I knew it was to good to be true. _

Didn't think I forgot about you did you? I looked over each of my shoulders and saw nothing. Confused I looked down and over my shoulders again. Then a loud thump and some laughter. The long blond haired elf dropped out of the tree, landing at my feet.

she huffed but obeyed. Eros leaped onto Casey, making her tense slightly. I looked around the field for Counan but couldn't find him. Sighing I sat down under the apple tree. I looked over each of my shoulders and saw nothing. Confused I looked down and over my shoulders again. Then a loud thump and some laughter. The long blond haired elf dropped out of the tree, landing at my feet.

You scared me. I accused, trying not to show my excitement at him being there.

I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you. Forgive me? He asked innocently, tossing an apple in the air then catching it in the same hand and took a bite, grinning.

Of course. I have been meaning to ask you something.

What's that?

Where are you staying?

Here. I looked at him confused. _Here under the tree. I am staying here. _He clarified. _Why? _

Oh. Er… no reason… just asking seeing as how you hate us humans and all.

I do not hate you. You're not them by flesh or blood… You are not them.

I looked at him confused. He clarified. 

I ignored this statement that I had yet to understand and changed the topic. _so riding was yesterday. What's today then? _

That one is for you to decide.

"Okay. Well there is a small river past those trees, in another clearing. Do you like to swim?"

Yes. But do me a favor.

"What's that?"

Speak to me mind to mind. I am not one to judge.

I smiled. _Its just difficult. Not having spoken to another human mind to mind, it's a bit awkward. I'm sorry. _

That is quite alright. I am just letting you know. You do not ever have to worry about anything with me. He held my hand reassuringly. I grinned,

Lets go then. I led him past the clearing we were in and into the tangled trees. A sharp thorn cut deep into my calf muscle and I gasped at the sudden pain. Counan just looked at me and smiled.

Here. he said, running his hand over my bleeding leg. The pain stopped instantly and the blood looked as if it was simply sucked back into my leg until there was not a trace of injury.

Th-Thank you. I stuttered, amazed. We sat there a moment, his face very close to mine. His forehead laid perfectly on mine. We stared deeply into each others eyes.

Your welcome. He whispered. I couldn't help felling a bit disappointed when he stood and asked, _so which way to that river. it's a bit hot. _

This way. I grumbled I led him through the rest of the trees until we reached the clearing. I started to pull of my shirt when I heard Counan gulp. When I looked at him, he turned his head, embarrassed.

He whispered. I couldn't help felling a bit disappointed when he stood and asked, I grumbled I led him through the rest of the trees until we reached the clearing. I started to pull of my shirt when I heard Counan gulp. When I looked at him, he turned his head, embarrassed.

I have underclothes on dolt. I snapped impatiently. Part of me wanted to see what he planned on swimming in. Or what he wasn't swimming in.

Oh. Sorry. He stumbled and slipped off his shirt. I grinned liking what I saw.

What? he inquired.

Er…You almost fell. I lied. He smirked at me,

No I didn't. he laughed knowing the real reason for my twinkling eyes. I started to climb to the top of a tall rock and plunged into the cool water. As soon as my head poked up I felt water fill my lungs as Counan dunked me underwater. I Grabbed his ankle and he yelped.

" Gotcha!" I gasped in desperate need of air.

" That was a dirty trick." he replied frowning. _Oh no. now I've gone and done it! _I thought panicking. But Counan just grinned and splashed me.

Hey! Now that was rotten.

You deserved it.

I resent that! I retorted.

He smiled and scooped me into his arms,

Sorry. The chance was there and I had to take it. I melted against his surprisingly warm chest. _if only this was more than an act of kindness. _I thought._ That wont happen. I am who I am and I can not change it. Live it up and enjoy it is all that I can do. _I cocked an eyebrow and dunked him underwater.

I melted against his surprisingly warm chest. I thought.I cocked an eyebrow and dunked him underwater. 

I looked at the sky, one evening, a couple of weeks later as we sat beneath the painted sky.

It is getting dark, I had better be going home, or I will get a hiding I will never forget. Counan made a face.

They hurt you?

Don't worry. I can take it. And with that I left, leaving him with a skeptical look on his face.

I arrived in time for dinner and found my father speaking with my mother at the table. He motioned for her to leave the room. She obeyed.

"What did I tell you about being home in time for dinner?"

"I am home. This is dinner. I do not see where I failed to comply with your rules." I was frightened. There was no reasoning with his drunken rage. He approached me slowly then quickened his pace. With extreme accuracy he hit me square in the eye with his leather belt, which he got made specially for me. The hardest leather the skinner had. I tried not to show the pain but cringed slightly. He took the belt again and hit me in the jaw. I was used to the beatings. They went on until I showed signs of pain. I decided long ago as a youngling that I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I took all I could take until I either blacked out, or he gave up. In this case, he gave up when he was satisfied with the whelps -starting to turn into purple bruises- on my skin and the blood that was now caked -along with sweat- on my face and in my hair. He yelled at me to go to my room (or closet really) and I turned. He got in one last unexpected smack before I went, making me stiffen then continued on my way.

The next day when my father left, I went to see Counan. I tried my best to cover the bruises but failed. I ignored the worried comments from Casey and Eros and went to the field.

Counan. I called. _are you here? _he jumped down smiling flirtatiously.

I called. he jumped down smiling flirtatiously.

As always my sweet- what happened? He demanded.

I er… slipped on that rock yesterday. He eyed me suspiciously.

It was your family wasn't it? The humans?

I told you I slipped when I was with you yesterday! It was clear he didn't believe me.

I have no respect for liars. He snapped harshly.

I glared at him. It was useless I thought. Over the past few weeks I had begun to know him very well. My face softened _Yes. _I admitted. _It was he, my father._

Counan scowled, _I don't like the thought of you going through this alone. I will help you. _

Oh? And how is that? I inquired.

Come I will show you.

" I'm teaching you how to fight." he announced when we arrived in a small but suitable clearing.

"Why? I know how to use a dagger."

"Oh really?" He looked at me unbelieving.

"Yes. And the sword and bow."

"Then draw." he said removing his sword from its sheath.

"If it's a beating you want then it's a beating you will receive." I replied cockily, drawing my sword.

We did basic slashing but then unexpectedly Counan started swift, hard chopping moves. My muscles screamed as they objected to the new motion but I kept on until we both collapsed, sweat pouring down our faces.

"I told you - I could fight!" I panted.

"Eh… not bad." He smirked tauntingly.

"Hey now!" I retorted, " Who fell first?"

Counan looked at his feet. "Are you hungry? Wow I worked up an appetite-"

"Counan admit it! I won!"

"What sounds good to you? D-"

With a laugh I leaped onto his back demanding he admit his defeat. It wasn't until we were both on the grass crying with laughter that he said,

"Oh alright… you win."

"Ah yes. The sweet smell of victory!" He playfully pinned me to the ground then to my surprise got very close to my face. We both lay there, panting as we got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and tilted my head-. Counan followed until- the sound of galloping hooves and Counan was off of me before I could object. He grabbed me and pulled me up into a nearby tree until the sound hooves subsided.

What was that for?

I cannot be seen whilst I am here. Not by anyone but you.

Why?

All in due time Aroara.

Well can we get down now? My legs are starting to cramp.

And with that he leaped out of the tree me following not to far behind.

Now that I had proved my knowledge of the bow, dagger, and sword, it was time for me to learn something I did not know. Hand to hand combat. And we practiced every day. And every day I got better. We didn't speak mind to mind during training, for the fighting needed strategy and room to think.

"Left… right… move your feet!" He instructed as I worked on punches. "Good! I think you've got it!" we rested as the sun started to set.

"I still worry about you going home to those humans." he confided. "It's not right."

"I'll be fine." I promised. "You will see. I am used to it."

He gave me a look, "Why do you do that?" I demanded. "You never believe me!"

"I am sorry. I just worry." I smiled.

"I had better get home… or else." he frowned.

"Be careful." and then he wrapped me into an unexpected tight embrace. I returned the gesture.

"I will, I promise." I told him. "See you tomorrow."

"Until then."

"Until then." he squeezed my hand and I mounted Casey. I rode home praying I would get there in time.

As the sun went down, I crept into the house. Seeing no one home, I closed the door with a sigh. I went to my closet, stripped my shirt and breeches and sat down to remove my boots. I went under my covers and not long after, -being tired and very, _very _sore- I drifted off to sleep. I was not in the state long when I heard the door crash against the wall. Someone slamming it open. My father. In a drunken rage, he pulled me toward him. He hit my face and grabbed my wrists. I groped with my feet for either my dagger or bow I had stolen from the armory in town- without success. I was forced to endure it without any help from a weapon. I kicked him and he smacked my face and kicked my stomach making me curl up in pain. He left only to return with his sword and hit me with its metal hilt. This was the worst beating I had ever received. I was swept into an unknown world. And all I could see was blackness. All blackness.

I woke up swimming in a pool of blood. My blood. I looked around. Where was I? Then I realized I was my field. How did I get here? My father didn't know where this was… then I felt searing pain run through my head as I was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. _What? _I looked up expecting to see my father but I looked at up into the eyes of a worried Counan.

"Your awake." he smiled.

"And were not speaking mind to mind."

"Head." I looked at him confused. "You have an injury to your head." he explained.

"Oh." I replied looking humiliated.

"Your _used _to it?" his eyes flashed with anger and worry. I looked back down at the grass. He tilted my head up to look at him. "I'm sorry I was just- worried." he blushed. "I have grown fond of you over the past month." I smiled at him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my head throbbing.

"About three days"

"THREE DAYS?" I yelped. "My father will tan my hide…AGAIN!"

"Calm down trust me… no he wont." He clanched his teeth livid with rage at the way my father treated me.

"And why is that may I ask?" I snapped irritably.

"Because you are coming with me."

"What? How absurd! I cant just pick up and leave!"

"Oh yes you are?"

"Yea that one is going to work with my father… Oh… hello father I'm just going to leave ok? Ok." I smiled sarcastically for emphasis. "Yea Counan… that one will work."

"It doesn't have to go over well with him! He makes none of my decisions and he has not my respect! Not after this."

I sighed, "Counan I can't."

"But you don't _belong_ here Aroara!"

"Well I could have told you that!" I snapped, irritated that he would not listen. Not to mention the pain that shot through my body as I sat up, forgetting my injuries.

"No you don't understand… here look at yourself." he said shaking his head and handing me a piece of broken glass.

"What am I looking at?" I asked.

"Move your hair behind your ears." I gave him a look.

"Yeah so. wow my ears… big deal. Counan what's this about?"

"You have never wondered why your father cut your ears?."

"because he's my father… nothing he does makes sense…"

He sighed, "Look Aroara. Look at _where _they are cut."

" that's ridiculous why in the world-"

"Just look!"

"The tips… so what? What are you- the tips of my ears…"

"Yes."

"But I don't-"

"The _tips _Aroara _the tips._"

"What does it all mean?"

"It means Aroara, that you are not them by flesh or blood."

"There you go again with that! I don't understand that Counan! I don't- my ears are cut at the tips, I am not them by flesh or- IM AN ELF?"

"Knew it would come to you sometime!"

"I'm an elf? I'm an elf. Wow I'm -an -elf!"

"yes, yes you are now do you see _why_ you have these abilities? I was sent here for _you."_

"So what now?" _first I'm stuck with this horrid family, then he comes along and tells me I'm not part of them? I am so confused_. "My head hurts." I confided with a yawn.

"Get some rest. We'll talk about everything else later," he instructed, putting his muscular arms around me in a cuddle. He laid with me on the ground as he waited for me to go to sleep. I felt safe and comfortable with Counan and a grand sensation was swept over me as I lay there in his arms. However, I put it aside for further thinking as I closed my eyes.

I awoke as the sun was rising… or was it setting?

"Is the sun coming up or going down?" I croaked.

"Its rising." he chuckled, handing me a flask of water. "You slept all yesterday and last night."

"Oh." I said taking a swig from the flask and handing it back to him. He shook his head,

"Drink it you need it."

"Counan tell me. What is going on and where are we going?"

"You're an elf and you're going to Erachnia- the land where our clan of elves reside. Does that answer your question?"

I glared at him playfully. "Oh ok so now I'm just supposed to get it right? Well mr. matter -of- fact I have news for you… I don't!"

"Well," he replied nose in the air playing along, "You are slower than I thought!"

I laughed and he took me in his arms for another short, sweet embrace that sent shivers down my spine.

"What was that for?" I whispered in his ear, my arms still around his neck. He trembled and I looked at his face only to see tears developing in his silver eyes. "What's wrong Counan?" I asked worried.

"I thought I had lost you." he explained. "You are very special to me in ways you cannot yet understand. I- I- I love you Aroara."

Tears filled my emerald eyes as I threw my arms around him and cried.

"Shhh… no more tears love." he cooed, comforting me.

"I love you too." he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine gently and I kissed him back. We were swept into a world I had never known a world of love and a feeling of stardust. And for the first time, I felt like I belonged.

OKAY GUYS! Tell me what you thought… read and review! J


	3. the test of the shanon

__

A/N: ok dialogue… mind to mind will be like this **bold ** thoughts and dreams _italics _and regular dialogue is in "quotations" (duh) well on with the fic… Read and Review! Thanks!

I paced through a cold, dark room. The only warmth was by the fire where I dared not go, no, where I could _not go. It was so very cold. So cold in fact, that I questioned whether or not the life growing inside of me was going to freeze too death._

"I wont tell you where he is I wont!_" I snapped at a man sitting in his warm chair facing the blazing fire. Bastard._

"You act as if you care." replied the man curtly.

"I do _care he's the man I love!"_

"not _anymore." My eyes were blocked with a stick film, and I went blind. My throat swelled shut and I could not breath and my ears filled with a nauseating liquid that I could almost taste, and I could no longer hear. My lunges felt as if they would burst under the lack of oxygen. The man laughed and lifted the curse as I fell to the floor in pain. I glared at the beast who made me suffer and for the first time in our meeting, the man turned to meet my glare and I screamed in horror at the face of-_

I awoke gasping, covered in a cold sweat. Curling into a tight ball in my bedroll, I closed my eyes as tight as I could. I then let out, to my dismay, a quiet cry. I had tried not to wake Counan but was sure I did now. He had been worried and often slept restlessly to ensure my comfort since I had started having the dreams. They progressed with every week and every time they got worse. Horrible visions and things one normally does not wish to experience in their lifetime got worse every one of those bright nights.

I then heard Counan stir and felt him roll closer to me. I slept falsely hoping to convince him but, as always, he knew me to well to be fooled. He brushed his lips softly over my shoulder and rubbed my arm soothingly, and I turned to face him with tears in my eyes. His matched mine. They were full of pain and worry but not for the same reason. He couldn't understand my dreams…could he?

"It's alright love." He whispered as I buried my face in his warm chest. He stroked my sweat soaked hair as I fell into a more peaceful slumber. That was always the plus side. After I had the dream it was gone until seven days later. I could get my rest and go unharmed. He wrapped his arms around me, protecting his love, student, and friend.

Dawn came all to soon for me. I sat up and stretched my arms up as high as they went and smiled. Today was a new day and a day closer to Erachnia. As I gathered the things for breakfast I noted that Counan was nowhere to be seen.

__

that's odd I thought getting the spit on the fire ready. _He's always here when I wake. _I put the kill from last night on and rose to look around camp without success. I went back to the spit and watched the rabbit cook slowly. _where could he be? _I was starting to get worried and I bit my lip, thinking. Suddenly, I felt cold, damp hands cover my eyes and mouth an was told to keep quiet. I nodded my head, numb from fear. Fear for Counan fear for myself. My captor turned me to face him…her?…it.

"A little scrawny but she'll do I s'pose" Its voice was that of calm water yet also the call of a wolverine. Millions of beautiful singing voices yet also scraping fingernails. As it spoke I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into tight fists to keep from trembling. Scrawny for what? My nails dug into my palm and I felt the blood trickle down my fingers. "Why is such a fair maiden like yourself all alone in the forest of the Shanons? You picked the wrong place to go camping pretty and now you will pay the price. Well actually it depends on your idea of a consequence." it grinned and stroked my cheek. "Though I don't think you will find it as pleasurable as I."

As the creature slung me over its bare shoulder from the ground I realized its sex. It was - he was a male. I didn't find this a good sign. He hit me over the head and I was knocked unconscious.

I awoke tied from every limb to posts on a wooden platform. I looked around the best I could and saw no one. I pulled and tried to get free but it was futile. All it did was bind me tighter. A door creaked and I heard the Shanon come in.

" Your awake. Good. I find it better when they squirm." He smirked at me and I felt nauseated. It was then that I looked down and realized I was bare. I was going to be raped. That is what the Shanons did. They looked for maidens in the forest and raped them. It's how they reproduced. After the intercourse the maiden dies and the baby is produced. It was a horrifying and quick process. And _I, _I feared was going to become a new victim. I gagged at the thought. And to think I listened in school and didn't remember what the forest of the Shanons looked like when I entered it with Counan. How stupid can one get?

"If your going to try will you hurry and do it already?" I snapped. " I'm sure you would love to sit here and talk about it all day but I, on the other hand would rather eat dirt."

"You're a feisty one aren't you? You say hurry and try? O it will happen, but I fear you will be very difficult to-"

"Please your making me _sick._" I spat, " And don't get cocky with yourself! Try me and see what happens!" The truth was I had no idea what I was going to do but I was going to do it!…whatever it was exactly.

"I thought you would never ask." he grinned and approached me as I winced. The thought of _that _on top of me was to much to bear. He advanced on me and climbed onto the platform.

"_don't even think of it" _I hissed, my voice like ice. I concentrated hard on my bindings, thinking of a way I could get out of them. But then as I could feel his breath in my neck my bindings, to my surprise, came lose and I kicked him. He yowled in pain and fell of the platform. As I jumped off the platform I came to a quick stop in the air and realized my left arm was still tied to the post and wouldn't come loose. My eyes wide I looked back at the monster and cried for help knowing its uselessness.

"You'll pay for that one pretty." he hissed and advanced on me once again. He grabbed me from behind to prevent further injury to himself and kissed my neck and I lifted my chin uncontrollably to allow him more room. I gagged once more at the feeling that was causing me pain, disgust, and pleasure. I hated it but I loved it. That was the power of the Shanons. They made it impossible not to enjoy by magic and weak maidens gave in. I was not going to be weak I decided. I loved Counan and that would prevail all. Tears ran down my cheeks and I cried,

"YOU WILL NOT WIN! You _cannot_ control me! I love Counan more than my _own _life damn you! GET OFF!" he looked at me and smiled a warm smile which I was surprised to see. Light filled the room and blinded me briefly. When I could see again a tall man with pointed ears stared at me ** well done **he said to me mind to mind. The elf stood where the Shanon did before and waved his hand. The wall in the room opened and Counan burst out and ran over to me. This was all…. A trick? A test..? I was about to slap him for deceiving me when I realized he was crying. _really _crying. Not of joy but of true sadness and I was engulfed in strong arms.

** I'm so sorry love we had to do it… it's the law of our clan. The newcomer must pass any test the elders decide. They had to see what you would do in that situation under full Shanon powers. The test was to see how strong our love was. I'm sorry ** a tear fell from his light eyes and I wiped it away knowing it was not what he wanted to see his love being kissed by another.

** I know. I love you. ** I told him and kissed him long and hard. ** _You_ are the one I want to kiss ** he smiled and kissed me back.

** Welcome ** said the elf who was impersonating the Shanon. **to Erachnia. **

A/N ok guys! What did you think? If you liked it PLEASE review and spread the word. I'm also sorry it was so short but this one has to be short because its more of a transition chapter and the next one will be much longer I promise!

Reviewers corner! (hehe like the name? lOl)

Rilicious- hey! Thanks sooo much for reviewing and I love you to death. You are such a talented writer yourself and deserve much credit. I count on you to tell me what you think.

Supersexy1 - heyy no you weren't my first reviewer but you are just as special thanks for the awesome review! It means a lot

Purple nymph- thank you I tried your suggestion with dialogue and I like suggestions so keep them coming! J

Tearzoemerald- awww thanks! You were my first reviewer! Congrats!

Chicabonita4565- haha yep! Thank you for the review

Riley malfoy- thanks so much! Im glad you like it!

blissfulblue- thanks sooo much! Your sooo sweet and here I updated!1 lol


End file.
